


When the Nightingale Sings

by mergatrude



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: Written for the "Tomorrow" challenge atfan_flashworks, and "The Early Hours Before Dawn" square on my genprompt bingo card.Thanks to China Shop for beta.
Kudos: 2
Collections: fan_flashworks





	When the Nightingale Sings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Tomorrow" challenge at [fan_flashworks](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/), and "The Early Hours Before Dawn" square on my genprompt bingo card.
> 
> Thanks to China Shop for beta.

Stumbling home at three a.m., Grantaire ran into Jehan Provaire at the park gates. He grabbed hold of Jehan to stop them falling, or perhaps Jehan held him up, it mattered not. They were both upright, smiling at each other.

“Well met, my friend, but why are you out at this hour?” asked Grantaire.

“I came to the park to hear the nightingale sing, but tonight it has been silent,” replied Jehan. “And you?”

“I made the nightingale sing, and then she tossed me to the curb,” said Grantaire, with a wink. “May we both have better luck tomorrow.”


End file.
